


48 Hours

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: What would happen if I wound up going forward in time about 150 years with a little help from our favorite time traveler. (09/09/2003)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

### In A Virginia Office Building, August 2003

"What a miserable day!"

In the elevator, Dottie could only slump exhaustedly against the back wall, the events of the day only marking the end of a horrible week at work. Thunderstorms, power failures, computer virus, ambulance, nothing could make things worse. Thankfully, Dave was going to be alright, but he'll be embarrassed for a while. Throwing up in the office doesn't make a good impression.

As the elevator traveled down, Dottie finally noticed that she wasn't the only occupant. The man next to her was average height, wearing an expensive suit and projecting an attitude of someone who not only belonged there but made you feel like you should get out of the way.

"Have you had that bad a week?" said the stranger.

"You could say that. I'm just glad the weekend is here so I can forget this week ever happened."

"I understand. May I ask your name?"

"Dorothy. And you are?"

"People just call me Daniels."

"Oh well," she laughed. "They have to call you something. "

The elevator doors opened to the garage and they stepped out into the close, muggy air. As Dottie went to her car, Daniels followed at a slight distance.

"If you had a choice of any time in history you would like to visit, when would you choose?" said Daniels.

"That's a bizarre question? Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"You know something, I want to spend 48 hours in the future. 150 years ahead will do. I'd like to know if we've learned from the past instead of repeating it."

"Very well, your wish is granted."

Dottie looked on with horror as Daniels formed a pulsing powerball in his hands. With a lightening-like flash, it headed toward her. Turning to run, a vortex resembling a churning whirlpool appeared, forcing her to fall in headfirst.

"Right, then," he said, rubbing his hands in glee. "Time to see what happens next". Daniels vanished, leaving nothing behind but a slight breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

### On The Bridge Of Enterprise, 2152

Jonathan Archer was bored out of his mind.

The last two weeks had been the quietest since Enterprise was commissioned. Two new worlds were found that were friendly, peaceful and more than willing to share their culture and technology with the fledgling Federation. No one was injured for a change. Even Porthos was welcomed on shore leave and no one was insulted when he decided to christen the nearest tree.

As Jon looked over the bridge, he could see that the crew was feeling the same way. Travis was plotting various courses on the navigation computer. Hoshi was updating the Universal Translator with the language base for their new friends. Trip stayed in Engineering so that he could plan to upgrade the dilithium crystal chamber. T'Pol was scanning the Vulcan Database for any information on the area of space the ship was traveling in.

The only one who was actually enjoying the down time was Malcolm. Jon had never seen anyone get as much out of prolonged inactivity as he did. Malcolm was working on his padd when Jon asked, "Malcolm, don't you ever get bored?"

"Never, Captain. This is the perfect time for me to schedule the annual firearms refresher course for the crew. I daresay that if things continue as they are, they might actually look forward to having something to do, even this."

Jon laughed. "Not a chance of that, Malcolm. I've heard those sessions listed with the same popularity as going to the dentist. But, feel free to provide some diversion before we start falling asleep."

As the rest of the crew laughed, an alarm sounded at Malcolm's station.

"Sir, I'm picking up an object just at the outer limits of our sensors and approaching straight ahead. It's traveling at least Warp 2 and accelerating."

"Malcolm, power up the weapons and polarize the hull".

"Aye, Captain."

"Red Alert. T'Pol, start scanning. Hoshi, transmit a hail and see if they respond," ordered Archer.

T'Pol and Hoshi worked quickly, their fingers dancing across the panels.

"It has a definite energy signature with a capability of traveling to at least Warp 10," said T'Pol. "I can find no reference to match in the Vulcan Database."

"No response to standard hails, Captain," answered Hoshi.

"Travis, plot a evasive course, keeping an equal distance from our friend here. I want to know a little more about it before I get closer."

"Sorry, Captain," said Travis. "Each time I change course to evade it, the thing matches course and increases speed."

As the unknown object closed in, Archer listens as his crew handled their assignments, talking on top of one another in an orderly rhythm.

When the object halted at 1500 meters, the crew stopped talking.

"Still no communication, Hoshi?"

"Not a sound, Captain."

"What is it, T'Pol?"

"It appears to be a sphere-like object measuring approximately one half meter in diameter, emitting an definite energy signature. There is still no match on the Vulcan Database."

"Okay, now what?" said Archer.

Almost in response, the sphere started pulsing, heading for Enterprise. The next thing they knew, it was bouncing and spinning on the bridge in front of the viewscreen.

Trip arrived on the bridge to find the crew mesmerized by the multi-colored sphere.

"What's this, Cap'n, follow the bouncing ball?"

"Don't know, Trip. It came at us at Warp 2 and here we are."

"Cap'n, the object is changing," said Trip.

"Nobody move," ordered Archer.

The "ball" began pulsing rhythmically and with each pulse started changing shape. First a small purse fell to the deck, followed by a leather briefcase. In a flash, the invader vanished, leaving one very astonished woman hanging in mid-air.

"I hope somebody is planning on..."

**CRASH!**

"...Catching me."


	3. Chapter 3

### Dottie On Board Enterprise

"Ouch!!"

Dottie wound up on the deck, shaken from the force of the fall. The look on her face was a combination of outraged dignity and confusion.

"Thanks a lot, folks. Now if someone can tell me what's going on here, I can be on my way. Uh Oh."

At that point, she started noticing the surroundings. The first thing in sight was a sea of legs, all wearing blue coveralls with feet in military style boots. Facing her was a pair of legs, also wearing coveralls, attached to a very attractive man with a friendly expression on his face.

"All right, where am I? Is this some kind of sick joke?" All Dottie could do was scramble away until she hit the wall, keeping as much distance from the stranger as she could.

"Hello, I'm Captain Archer and you're aboard the Starship Enterprise", said Jon, crouching on the deck trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

"How lovely. What year is this?" asked Dottie.

"What year? It's the year 2152. What year do you think it is?" asked Archer.

"2003." Crawling up the wall to a standing position, Dottie is finally able to see the viewscreen filled with stars.

"Oh, boy! I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore!" and she fainted dead away.

And unobserved by the crew, Daniels peered through the Ready Room door, looking quite pleased with himself.

In Sickbay, half an hour later

"This is absolutely fascinating! She just appeared on the bridge?"chirped a very enthusiastic Doctor Phlox. "I've never seen anyone on Earth in this condition before. Slightly elevated blood pressure, at least 50-70 kilos overweight and edema in both ankles. According to my scan, she has other problems as well, nothing life threatening. Also, no illnesses we have to watch out for, but I've immunized her against anything we have here."

Malcolm had the contents of her purse and briefcase open on the next biobed.

"I've taken a look through this bag, Captain", said Malcolm. "The document marked as a driver's license lists her name as Dorothy Bruce and her address as Maryland. It's her birthdate that's interesting. It shows that she was born in 1955".

"1955?? How old does that make her?" Trip asked, looking over his shoulder at the contents of the purse.

Jon gave the Chief Engineer an exasperated look.

"Trip, that doesn't matter at the moment. What does matter is that she's here and we have no idea how or why."

"You mean you still can't ask a woman her age even when you have the proof in front of you?" Trip kidded.

"She's too old for you, never mind what it says on that card. Don't you have some work in Engineering to take care of?" Malcolm stared at Trip, hoping he would get the message.

He did. "All right, all right. No need to hit me over the head, Malcolm." And on that note, Trip left.

"You realize, Captain, said Malcolm. "We won't get any answers until she regains consciousness. What I have here is a start. I'll send what I have to Starfleet and perhaps the archives can give us more information."

"I beg your pardon! I think I'm going to take my things and get out of here."

Jon, Malcolm and Phlox turned around to realize that their guest was not only up, but had been listening.

"Well, welcome back. How long have you been awake?" Phlox asked while checking the display over the bed.

"For at least the last five minutes. I didn't want to interrupt such charming conversation," remarked Dottie, sarcastically. Grabbing the license out of Malcolm's hands. "And that's my license, if you don't mind."

"Not in the least. I have everything I need, Captain. I'll report when I have more information." Malcolm walked out of Sickbay with his padd in hand.

"I'm going to kill him," Dottie muttered as she got off the bed and started stuffing things back in her briefcase. "He's going to suffer, just you watch, Captain."

"Who, Malcolm? He didn't mean any harm, it's his job," said Archer, getting out of the way.

"Not him. I meant the guy that did this to me. Daniels! Get out here and face me!", Dottie cried.

"You're rather ungrateful. Most people would jump at the chance to time travel". Daniels flashed into the room, lying on the biobed behind them. "I gave you 48 hours to get answers to your questions. Don't gape at me like a fish, get going! Oh, nice seeing you again, Archer."

With that, Daniels departed.

"Old friend of yours, huh?" smirked Dottie.

"48 hours, huh?", said Jon, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Well, Captain. I'm sure we both have some interesting tales to tell. I'll make you a deal", she said as she finished packing. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me what's been going on for the last 150 years or so. By the way, where exactly are we?"

"Dorothy, you have a deal. I'll tell you over dinner. As for as our exact location, I guess you can say that we really aren't in Kansas any more."

They left Sickbay arm in arm, laughing.


End file.
